Medical imaging system, such as an X-ray imaging device has been widely used in clinical examinations and medical diagnoses in recent years. The X-ray imaging device (e.g., a medical X-ray diagnostic device, a medical X-ray treatment device, a computed tomography (CT) device, etc.) may scan an object using radiation rays and generate one or more images relating to the object. During long-term operation of an X-ray imaging device, malfunctions such as a filament and unstable speed of an anode target, may occur due to mechanical wear, improper component replacement, or improper user operation, which may reduce the efficiency of the X-ray imaging device and threaten the safety of an operator (e.g., a doctor, a technician). At present, the malfunctions in an X-ray imaging device may be detected after the malfunctions are generated. Therefore, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for monitoring the medical device in real time and predicting the malfunctions in the medical device.